La soeur cachée
by stich29
Summary: La soeur de Harry arrive au collège. Elle va aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort, et accessoirement sortir avec Dargo même si en fait, c'est plutôt elle sort avec Drago et accessoirement aide Harry à vaincre Voldemort Mais Peutêtre que finalement elle va penc
1. Default Chapter

Les pensées sont entre ; les dialogues entre « » et avec un au début de chaque parole ; et mes intrusions entre ()   
Dans son lit, Drago pensait à plein de choses. Plein de choses sans aucune importance mais s'il voulait dormir, c'était le seul moyen, car quand il ne se forçait pas à penser à autre chose, c'était le visage de Moon qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et dans ce cas, plus moyen de dormir.   
Moon, c'était la nouvelle préfète en chef. Elle était arrivée au début de l'année et avait intégré la maison des Serpentards et leur équipe de quidditch en tant qu'attrapeuse remplaçante. 

Elle était belle. Très belle. C'était même la plus belle fille du collège. Drago en était tombé amoureux dès qu'il l'avait vu.

Il était ami avec elle. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble et, quand dans la salle commune on voyait Drago, Moon n'était jamais loin. Pareil, si on voyait Moon quelque part, Drago était toujours dans les parages. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait la chance de sortir avec elle. C'était Zabini qui l'avait cette chance. Il sortait avec Moon mais dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, c'était avec Pansy qu'il sortait. Et ça, ça révoltait Drago.

Dire que Zabini la trompe avec Pansy, se dit Drago, Moon l'aime et lui... Ca me dégoûte. Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je lui montre la vérité. Ca lui fera du mal mais au moins, elle ne sera pas ridiculisée devant toute l'école le jour ou Baise lui avouera qu'il la trompe.

Et pour la 1ére fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il s'endormit en pensant à Monn.

Le lendemain, en se levant, il sortit de sa chambre de préfet et se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentards et trouva Zabini et Pansy en train de s'embrasser. Discrètement, il sortit de la salle et se rendit dans la chambre de Moon.

« Moon ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Suis moi.

Une minute, où on va ?

Dans la salle commune. Mais je te préviens, tu vas avoir un choc ! »

Elle le suivit et ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Zabini et Pansy étaient toujours sur le canapé en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé. Au début, Moon ne vit rien puis Drago lui montra le canapé.

Il la vit blêmire puis s'approcher du canapé, et dire :

« Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

Blaise s'écarta de Pansy et dit

Moon ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

Non, non, laisse tomber. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer. Comme tu as l'air mieux avec elle qu'avec moi, je crois qu'il vaut mieux en finir.

QUOI ????????

Tu m'as bien compris. Je ne sors plus avec toi. FINIT !!!!!!!

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, attrapa Drago par le bras et sortit de la salle commune.

C'était un dimanche, donc il n'y avait pas cours. Elle entraîna Drago près du lac et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe. Drago s'assit près d'elle et lui dit :

« Je suis désolée. J'aurai peut-être pas dût mais il fallait que tu saches.

C'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as eu raison et moi j'ai été stupide. Stupide de croire qu'en étant aussi froide avec lui, il aurait pu m'aimer réellement. Je passai trop peu de temps avec lui.

C'est de ma faute. Tu étais souvent avec moi et ça l'a rendu jaloux.

Et puis, tu sais, depuis que je suis ici on me dit que je suis belle. Et je connais les garçons. Si une fille est un minimum jolie, ils sortent avec elle. Mais au fond d'eux, ils sont incapables d'aimer.(désolée si il y a des garçons qui lisent cette fic et qui sont un peu vexés, mais c'est la vérité. On peut pas dire le contraire.)

...Et si moi je te dis que je suis réellement capable d'aimer, tu me crois ?

Peut-être, mais il faudrait que tu le prouves réellement à celle que tu aimes. Au fait, c'est qui ?

C'est...euh...c'est un peu difficile à te dire.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est... c'est toi.

Moi ?

Oui, toi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai montré Zabini et Pansy. Enfin, même si je ne t'aimais pas je te l'aurais montré car tu en mon amie mais... je sais que ça ne suffira pas pour que je te prouve que je t'aime.

Peut-être que si tu présentais tes excuses à Harry et que tu me promettes que tu ne l'insultera plus, ça me prouverai que tu tiens à moi. Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais Drago mais après Blaise, je ne suis pas prête à faire entièrement confiance à un garçon de nouveau.

Je comprends. Je ferai des excuses à Harry, et je te jure sur l'honneur des Malefoys que je ne l'insulterai plus. »

Tout d'un coup, un hurlement retenti dans le château. Ils se levèrent d'un bon et coururent vers le château. Ils arrivèrent à temps pour voir le professeur Trelawney descendre l'escalier en hurlant. Dumbledore se précipité et dit :

« que se passe-t-il Sybille ?

Je L'ai vu, LUI !!!!!!!!!!!

Et voilà c'est la fin de mon 1er chapitre. Envoyez moi des reviews svp. Comme c'est ma 1ère fic, ça me ferait réellement plaisirs.


	2. 2

Réponse au review :

**Lululle :** merci pour ton review et pour tous tes conseils qui m'ont permis de publier ma fic. Voilà la suite. Et je continuerai à t'envoyer des reviews pour chacune de tes fics.

_**Les pensées sont entre ; les paroles entre « » avec un au début ; et mes intrusions dans l'histoire entre ().**_

J'ai vu ! Je L'ai vu ! LUI !!!!! Celui-dont-on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, je L'ai vu !!!! Il viendra à Poudlard et les enfants, ils le combattront !! Tout les deux ! Je l'ai vu dans ma boule, puis plus rien ! Oh, Dumbledore, il faut me croire ! Je l'ai vu!!!!!!!!!!!

Je vous crois Sybille. Suivez-moi, venez dans mon bureau.

Moon !!

Oui, monsieur ?

Je souhaites que tu viennes aussi. Mr Malefoy, auriez vous l'obligeance d'aller chercher Harry Potter et de le faire venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ?

Bien monsieur, mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais! Ensuite, vous irez à la volière et vous enverrez cette lettre à votre mère. »

Drago acquiesça, prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Dumbledore et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« POTTER!!!!!!!!! Euh, pardon, HARRY !!!!!!!

QUOI!!!!!!!!!!!(là, il est vraiment exaspéré.)

Dumbledore veut te voir immédiatement. Ta sœur est avec lui.

Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi il t'a envoyé toi pour venir me chercher ?

Une réponse à la fois. Alors il veut que tu ailles le voir parce que la vieille Trelawney à piqué une crise en parlant de tu sais qui et d'enfants qui le combattront. Ensuite, pourquoi moi ? Parce que je suis préfet en chef et que Dumby est assez pressé.

Ok, merci. Bon maintenant, casse-toi, t'es pas chez toi. A moins que tu n'ai quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

Ben ouais.

Vas-y, je t'écoute mais grouilles-toi, t'as dit que Dumbledore était pressé.

Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir depuis qu'on se connaît. Je m'excuses aussi d'avoir été méchant avec Weasley et Granger. C'était méchant de ma part mais t'avais refusé mon amitié dans le train en 1ère année, et en plus, tu est « le célèbre Potter », « le Survivant », et toute cette agitation autour de toi, ça m'a rendu jaloux. Bon, faut que j'y ailles. Salut. »

Drago sortit de la salle et se rendit à la volière. Là, il fit ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé puis il sortit dans le par cet alla s'asseoir sous l'arbre près du lac, là où Moon et lui avaient l'habitude de s'installer.

_Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, harry vient d'arriver et ils sont tous assis autour du bureau._

_**Moon :**_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle à encore vu, la folle, le sinistros qui flottait dans l'ombre de mon frère ? Ma mort ? Remarque, ça ne serait que la 257ème fois.

Qu'avez vous vu Sybille ? (ça c'est Dumbledore, vachement poli même si il se fiche royalement de ce qu'elle a à lui dire, il l'écoute quand même. On sait jamais, ça peut être important) Dites nous exactement ce que vous avez vu.

je L'ai vu ! Il marchait dans l'allée avec ses...ses...ses partisans. Les mangemorts !! Il franchissait la porte ! Ensuite, les...mangemorts, ils rassemblaient tout le monde dans la grande salle et Lui, il combattait les deux enfants. Puis, plus rien. Ma boule s'est troublée.

A mon avis, la boule, elle l'a complètement perdue. Elle est complètement fêlée cette prof, J'espère que Dumby va pas la prendre au sérieux.

En êtes vous sûre Sybille ? Car vous comprenez, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on peut prendre à la légère !

Oui, Albus. Je suis certaine de ce que j'affirme.

Excusez-moi, professeur mais je ne comprends pas bien ce que nous avons à faire là-dedans.

La prophétie, (Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phœnix) dit simplement Harry.

Oui, d'accord mais la prophétie ne concerne que toi !

Moon, calmes-toi s'il te plaît, intervint Dumbledore. La prophétie que j'ai enregistrée au département des mystères ne concernait qu'un enfant, c'est vrai. Mais, c'était uniquement pour le cas où Voldemort l'entendrait. Car il ne devait pas soupçonner l'existence d'un deuxième enfant. A part les Langues-de-plombs, moi et tes parents, personnes ne savais que Harry avait une sœur jumelle. Mais, quand je l'ai entendue, elle concernait deux bébés. A votre naissance, nous avons compris que tu serais la sorcière la plus puissante du monde. C'est pourquoi, nous avons été contraints de te mettre en sécurité au Département des Mystères. Maintenant, tu sais tout. La prophétie vous concerne tous les deux.

Donc, si le professeur Trelawney a dit vrai, nous affronterons Voldemort tout les deux et soit Harry et moi, soit Voldemort mourra.

Ca me fait mal de l'avouer, mais, oui. Maintenant, vous devriez tout les deux aller rejoindre vos camarades. Et je vous en prie, n'en parlez à personne. Sybille, restez quelques instants, il faut que nous parlions encore. »

Une fois sortis du bureau, Moon et Harry ne dirent plus un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans le couloir. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence :

Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Bon voilà le 2ème chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît. Si oui envoyez moi des review, ça me ferait plaisir. Le troisième arrivera bientôt.


	3. 3

_**Les pensées sont entre ; les dialogues entre « » ou- - ; et mes intrusions entre( ).**_

Sous le grand chêne près du lac :

« -DRAY !!!!!!! »

Drago qui était allongé, se souleva sur un coude et regarda Moon qui courrait vers lui. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et le soleil jouait dedans, donnant l'impression qu'elle avait des cheveux en or. Elle arriva sous l'arbre et se laissa tomber juste à côté de Drago puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Il rougit légèrement et lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par :

« Tu as parlé à Harry. Merci.

-Ah, bien sûr que je lui ai parlé. Tu me l'a demandé. Au fait...

-Tu veux dire que tu ne lui aurai jamais parlé si je ne te l'avais pas demandé ?! Je croyais que tu commençais à l'apprécier ?!!! coupa Moon,

-Si je l'aurai fait. Mais pas aussi vite et pas aussi gentiment parce que même si je l'apprécie, il est à Gryffondor. Et nous à Serpentard. J'ai ma dignité quand même. Au fait, tu lui as dit à Harry que tu ne sortais plus avec Blaise ? Je pense qu'il en serai soulagé. Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

-Non c'est sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais je n'ai pas pensé à le lui dire. Tu sais, je suis contente que tu ais parlé à Harry mais ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir c'est que vous deveniez amis. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais ça me ferait réellement plaisir.(là, elle le regarde avec des yeux super doux)

-Tu sais que quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux là, je ne résiste pas. Je veux bien essayer d'être ami avec lui et même avec la Belette et Sang de bourbe euh... Ronald et Hermione mais de leur côté ça risque d'être difficile.

-Essaie quand même on ne sait jamais, on peut toujours avoir des surprises dans la vie. »

Le silence s'installa et Moon s'allongea près du jeune homme en appuyant sac tête sur son torse.(sur le torse de Drago hein, sur le sien à elle ça serait difficile.)

Soudain Blaise arriva. Manifestement, il n'était pas là pour les espionner mais quand il les vit, il leur fonça droit dessus et s'exclama :

« -A ce que je vois, tu as fait vite pour me remplacer.

-Blaise s'il te plaît laisse moi t'expliquer...

Ouais, vas-y, explique moi que c'est pas à cause de Pansy mais plutôt à cause de lui que tu m'as largué. C'est ça ?

-NON !!!!! C'est faux ! Moi je t'aimais, je te faisais confiance. (elle s'est relevée et Drago aussi.)

Et toi, toi tu m'as trahie. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça me fait d'être trahie par des personnes à qui je fais confiance ? Non, tu ne le sais pas . Personne ne sait ce que ça me fait. Depuis que je suis petite, on ne me dis pas toute la vérité, on me dis une chose et après on fait tout le contraire, là, c'était une fois de trop. Tu m'as vraiment mise en colère. Et quand j'y pense, tu as finalement raison. C'est à cause de » lui que je t'ai larguée. Parce que lui au moins, il m'aime. Et je sais que lui il est sincère. Il est prêt à oublier le passé pour moi. Et en fait, non. Je ne t'aime pas. Pas du tout ! Tu me dégoûtes. C'est Drago que j'aime. Je le savais au fond de moi mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. J'aime Drago !!! »

Tout un coup, elle prit conscience de la présence de Drago derrière elle. Elle se retourna, regarda Drago, puis Blaise, et lui dit:

3Mainenant ? HORS DE MA VUE !!!!! JE NE VEUX PLU TE VOIR !!!!!Et d'abord, de quel droit viens-tu te plaindre que je t'ai vite remplacé ? TOI, tu m'avais remplacée bien avant qu'on ne sorte plus ensemble !!!! Maintenant, CASSE-TOI !!!!!!! »

Durant tout le temps où elle parlait, Blaise n'avait cessé de reculer. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi en colère. Les beaux yeux habituellement dorés de la jeune fille, étaient devenus noirs. Et si on les regardait attentivement, une véritable tempête s'y déroulait. Et soudain, le ciel s'assombrit et un orage éclata. Blaise recula encore plus et se mit à courir vers le château. Une pluie telle que personne n'en avait jamais vu se mit à tomber. Drago et Moon se réfugièrent sous l'arbre en attendant que ça passe.

« -Moon ?

-Oui, Dray ?

-C'est... c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Cet orage, c'est toi qui l'a créé ? Parce que tout à l'heure, quand tu étais en colère, l'orage a éclaté au moment où tu a laissé s'exprimer ta colère.

-Mais non, voyons, c'est juste une coïncidence, personne ne pourrait faire ça. Au fait, tu crois qu'il va s'arrêter de pleuvoir ?

(là, elle est super mal à l'aise puisque elle peut pas dire à Drago que c'est elle vu que Dumbledore lui a interdit de révéler la nature de ses pouvoirs à quiconque)

-Peu importe, on est très bien ici.

-... si tu le dis.

-Moon ?

-Oui, Dray ?

-Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit à Blais tout-à l'heure ?

-Qu'est-ce que 'ai dit ? (elle a la mémoire vachement courte)

-Que c'était à cause de moi que tu l'avais plaqué et que tu .... Que tu m'aimais ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et en approchant son visage le plus possible de celui de Drago, dit :

-Oui. »

Et là, Drago l'embrassa. C'était la 1ère fois que Drago ressentait ce qu'il ressenti à ce moment là. Il eu l'impression que son cœur ratait un battement. Moon, elle, elle eu l'impression que ses entrailles prenaient feu. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de briser cet instant en s'écartant mais ce fut Harry qui s'en mella.

« -Enfin !!!!! dit-il en surgissant de derrière l'arbre et en faisant sursauter les deux autres, il était temps !

-Temps de quoi, questionna Moon avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient juste d'arriver et qui ne sait vraiment pas de quoi on parle. (avec l'air naïf, donc, lol)

-Vous vous tournez autour depuis tellement longtemps que je me demandais quand ça arriverait.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, demanda Drago avec le même air que Moon (même si il est super gêné que Harry les ai vu et qu'il sait exactement de quoi Harry parle)

-Tu sors enfin avec ma sœur. Tu sais, Malefoy, t'as beau être mon pire ennemi, je préfère que ce soit toi qui sorte avec elle que Zabini. Au fait, tu savais que Ron et Mione sont tout mouillés. Ils se promenaient en amoureux autour du lac quand...

-Ils sortent ensembles ? le coupa Moon ;-)

-Ouais. Je te l'avais pas dit ? Et au fait... euh non rien. Je crois que vous avez mieux à faire que d'écouter mes histoires. Salut.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer ,finit par dire Drago après un moment de silence .

voilà c'est fini. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus sombre. On va enfin voir Voldemort et voilà.

**Si je dévoile tout le reste sa va pa aller donc voilà.**

**O fait, si sa vous plait, reviews please. Parce que vu que j'en ai eu que 2 ou 3 depuis le début je commence à croire que je suis nulle pour les fanfics.**


	4. note

Voilà, alors je vais déménager, donc, je n'aurais pas internet pendant un petit moment. Mes fics seront donc en suspens pour tout ce laps de temps. Je m'en excuses, mais continuez à reviewer. Et dès que je peux vous poster un nouveaux chapitre, je le fait. Et surtout, merci d me soutenir.


End file.
